


Thin Ice

by adamdsolo



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Naked Cuddling, Near Death Experiences, drowning mentions, flip saves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo
Summary: After a fight with Flip leads you out to the frozen pond, you’re glad Flip was in the right place at the right time.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why this idea popped into my head but I just love protective Flip who saves you from a near death experience. This is just fluffy, sorta Christmasy and I hope you like it!

The holidays were always a stressful time for you. While others happily welcomed the fun spirit of the season you were often left overthinking things. Not to say you didn’t enjoy Christmas, it just always heightened your emotions. 

You had recently moved in with Flip and he was so good to you, so patient. You loved living with him in his log cabin in the woods where you would cozy up to the fireplace when it was cold. Where you would dance around the kitchen every night while cooking dinner together. Where you would watch new movies and play games. You already felt happier than you’d ever been being with Flip. 

Today though, was just one of those dark days where you woke up, mind racing with thoughts about how much of a failure you were. How you feel no one ever wants to be close with you because you’re too much to handle. That everyone in your life who claims to be important to you is just putting on an act, that they’re faking their affection towards you and laugh about you when you’re not around. This also meant you would butt heads with Flip. 

He was really good at noticing your bad days. He had been around you long enough to know you had days where you needed your space and days where you needed a fighter. And Flip was a fighter. 

“All I’m saying is, if you don’t want to be with me, if you’ve found someone better then just go. I want you to be happy Flip,” you said on the verge of tears. 

“What the hell are you talking about! I chose you because I  _ love _ you! And I don’t plan on going anywhere, please don’t talk like that.” He wasn’t going to let this go until he heard you say it yourself. Until he knew you understood that to him you were perfect. To him you were the most precious thing in the world and he woke up everyday thanking the gods that you chose him, that you still want to be with him. He never wanted to let you go. 

But because you were you, that was a hard concept to understand and you woke up every day wondering why he still wanted to be with you. You thought your sadness around this time was a burden to him so you did what you do best. You shut down and pushed him away. 

“I can’t do this right now Flip,” you said as the tears fell. Not because of what he said, not because you were even fighting about anything substantial, but because you wished your mind didn’t do this to you. To your relationship with Flip. 

You grabbed your skates and rushed out the door. 

You often went to the pond by Flip’s house when you wanted to blow off some steam. This time of year it was frozen and perfect for skating. 

When you were younger you took skating lessons and had every intention of pursuing it. But, it was easy to find faults in yourself and you tore yourself down to the point where you physically couldn’t do it anymore. 

When you discovered the pond after moving to Flip’s, you were eager to get back out on the ice. 

There was this thrill of balancing on your feet while gliding across the ice and feeling the breeze hit your face that gave your body a sense of calm. 

You quickly tied up your laces and stepped out on the ice immediately feeling a sense of freedom, a sense of relief. All the dizzying thoughts melted away as you flew across the solid ice. 

You were so caught up in the feeling you didn’t hear the cracking of the ice beneath you. You didn’t realize what was happening until you felt yourself falling. The water was like ice daggers on your body and when you tried to move and pull yourself out, you couldn’t. 

Your body started drifting and you were no longer below the hole you fell through. You knew you needed to start moving if you had any chance of survival. You finally managed to find the ice above you, placing your hands on it in hopes that it would help you get back to the opening. You felt your mind slipping from you and blackness beginning to envelope your eyes. The last thing you saw before blacking out was footsteps on the ice above. 

Flip managed to get a hold of your jacket and pull you out of the freezing water. He had been screaming your name ever since he heard the crash of the ice. He raced out the door, running to you as fast as his legs could carry him, cursing at himself for letting you even walk out the door. 

He pulled you into his chest as tears welled in his eyes. “Damnit why didn’t I stop you,” he said trying to find a pulse. Once he did he lifted you and hurried you back into his cabin. He stripped you of your wet clothes and laid you in bed. He stripped himself of his clothing and climbed in beside you. He wrapped your freezing body against his own and tucked you both into the heavy and warm sheets. 

After moments of rubbing your body back to warmth Flip saw your eyes flutter open. 

“Oh thank the gods,” he said, letting out the biggest sigh of relief. 

“What- what happened,” you said, opening your eyes fully and seeing the situation you were in. You weren’t complaining though, being naked with Flip was one of your favorite things. 

“You fell through the ice doll. What the hell were you thinking?” His hand came to stroke your face, fingers running through your hair. 

“I’m sorry,” you said, nuzzling into his bare chest savoring his warmth. His hand came to your jaw, moving your face so that your eyes met. 

“You have  _ nothing _ to apologize for. I’m just glad you're here. I’m glad you’re  _ ok _ .” 

You didn’t deserve him. He was too good to you. But you really did love him. So much. 

“I’m glad I’m here too,” you said, cupping his face in your hands and pulling him into a kiss. It was soft and light and made your heart soar. 

“I love you sweetheart,” he said after breaking the kiss and resting his chin on the top of your head as he pulled you in tight. “Please never forget that.”

“I love you too Phil.”

“Get your rest doll, there’s lots to do tomorrow. We’re gonna make this your best Christmas yet.”

Your eyes shut and you finally realized how lucky you were to have Flip. You would try your best to remember that even on the bad days. Flip was so excited for all the fun holiday things he had planned and you would do your best to enjoy every moment of it. 

You went to sleep feeling safe in his arms and your mind was finally calm. 


End file.
